


SHHHHHHH

by ceilingfan5, coolangelsthesis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, Humor, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Public Sex, almost getting caught, condom misuse, hinata is absolutely dtf, theyre in college and totally adults, this is not what libraries are for, you are not studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted and getting nowhere in their studies, Kageyama and Hinata decide they deserve a little bit of a break. Perhaps they should have relocated before they got busy, however, because they aren't the only ones in their University's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> a little piece for fun written with sammy coolangelsthesis (or vurtkonnegut on tumblr)! the add a co-author thing was being sketchy though, so if it doesn't show, be sure to give her credit too! it's a little silly because we both needed a break from bigger things, but i think you'll enjoy it!

“I don’t think I can study anymore, man...” Hinata groaned and rested his chin on the table.

Kageyama, looking up from his textbook, narrowed his eyes. “Do you want to fail, dumbass?”

“I don’t want to fail, it’s just more like, an inevitable kind of thing! Like fate!” 

“If you talk like that, you’re definitely going to fail!” Kageyama snapped his book closed and crossed the cramped study table, grabbing Hinata by the front of his shirt. “You aren’t going to fail. I won’t let you.”

“It’s not like you can take the test for me! No matter how much I cram, it’s all useless! I’m going to fail everything and die alone and poor and useless--”

“Shut up!” Kageyama huffed. He closed his eyes and exhaled before his temper got the best of him. “Look. You’re not the first one to cram for a test all night. People have done it. I don’t… I don’t know. Just take a break or something if you’re that desperate.”

“A break?” Hinata’s eyes went wide, like those words were a blessing from a divinity above.  
“Yes, yes! A break! But…What would we do?” His mind felt even blanker than it had when he’d been studying. He’d been forcing himself to do this for so long that other, more pleasant activities didn’t even seem to register. 

And on the lines of pleasant activities…

Kageyama hesitated before speaking, lowering his voice to hide his embarrassment. “Well. There are… certain… things. Things that are known to… relieve stress.” 

“Like running?” Hinata exclaimed. “Ooh, running would be so much better than this right now. Or practicing our serves and receives. Or--”

“No, dumbass!” Kageyama hissed. “Stop thinking about volleyball for once!”

“That's rich coming from you,” Hinata grumbled.

“I meant… this.”

He leaned his entire body over the table, pulling Hinata forward so their lips met in a kiss. A dry, awkward, sudden kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

“Ohhhh,” Hinata whispered, the realization dawning on his face like a picture loading in Internet Explorer on dial-up. “That.”

“Well?” Kageyama was mildly impressed with himself, in his skill to keep his cool despite the fact that inside, he felt like screaming from embarrassment. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Instead of replying verbally, Hinata replied by actions-- he seized Kageyama by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. A kiss that was less awkward, less sudden. Tender and laced with longing.

“Oh-”

“I'm so glad you asked!”

It was probably the worst timing to remember where they were-- a rented-out study room in the back of the college’s library. Chances of people coming around were slim-to-none, but what if they were caught? What if they couldn’t keep their voices down? It was bad enough when they were doing completely innocent with one another, and they wanted to try something like this? Hinata regretted ever making the assertion that they’d study better in public than they would in their dorm room. 

But the chance of being caught… was almost exciting. Almost. Hinata was unsure--wasn’t this the kind of thing that got people expelled?--but he wasn’t certain either of them could hold out until they got back to their room. It was do or die, in a literal sense. If...that was what literal meant? It was probably what literal meant, and if it wasn’t it didn’t matter. 

They were taking a break, after all. A quick session and then they would get back to being responsible students who would never consider having sex in a library.

“You wouldn’t...happen...to have a condom on you?” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama flushed and nodded, unzipping his backpack. A couple days earlier, while he was rushing to class, he had passed by one of those student-ran booths that offer free goodies to students. This one had been a student health booth. He may or may not have taken more than his fair share of freebie, but he was paying exorbitant amounts in tuition,so taking a “shitload” of condoms (and a couple tiny packets of lubricant that kind of reminded him of the fancy ketchup packages lots of fast food places had now) was justified. Besides, he’d thought it was candy at first, and who wouldn’t have taken an entire handful when the bowl was so clearly marked FREE?

The one or two horrified stares he received told him that maybe they weren’t candy, but honestly, how was he supposed to know?

“We got, uh...” He laid his haul on the table, embarrassed but also bizarrely proud. Hinata gave him a horrified stare of his own. Kageyama fumbled with the packets to disguise the blush forming on his cheeks. “Uh… B-banana, grape... and, um, s-soda.”

“What’s the point of flavored condoms?”

“Eh… blowjobs, maybe?”

Hinata screwed up his face. 

“What’s the point of wearing a condom when you’re getting a bowjob?”

“So you don’t have to swallow the stuff, I guess?” Kageyama looked anywhere but at Hinata or the Brendan Fraiser READ poster intimidatingly hanging on the wall.

“It’s not really that bad, though?” Hinata shrugged. “It seems kind of overkill. I mean, I don’t mind it?”

“I fucking love you,” Kageyama whispered.

“Hmmm…” Hinata grabbed one of the packets, ripping it open. Curiously, he unrolled it and brought it up to his lips. “Bleh! These taste even worse than the stuff itself…”

“Ohmygod.” Kageyama looked very hard at the ceiling, like it would save himself from seeing his own blushing reflection in the dangerous amount of glass the study room flaunted. “Did you--just really--”

“You have more than enough to share!” Hinata grinned cockily. He was enjoying this, making Kageyama blush so hard he looked more like tomato than human. “Come on, you try it too. I’m totally right!”

“I am not going to try it! That’s… that’s gross!”

“But you would put other things… like that thing… in your mouth anyway!”

“Please stop talking.”

“They’re flavored for a reason!!”

“Not for any reason I’m interested in finding out. Come on already, before someone shows up…”

“Not really setting a romantic mood, are you?” Hinata stuck his tongue out. “Relax already, alright?” Kageyama finally looked at him, and he smiled encouragingly. They both nodded.

Haphazardly, they pushed off all of their scattered books and papers of the top of the desk, leaving it bare. Hinata climbed atop, taking the rare opportunity to pose with his legs splayed out, propping his head up with one hand.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Kageyama!” he giggled.

“Y-You’d have to be naked for that first--”

“That can be arranged. Come help me,” Hinata teased, winking overdramatically. It always looked kind of silly on him, but even so, Kageyama could feel it tug at something in his stomach.

He climbed onto the table, too-- regretting almost instantly choosing somewhere so cramped and hard. Pushing that thought aside, he started undressing Hinata, starting first with his hoodie. He slowly zipped it free and tossed it aside. Then his t-shirt. And his jeans.

“Wait!” Hinata exclaimed suddenly, just as Kageyama had his fingers around the elastic of his underwear. “Should we really get totally naked...here?” 

“Why… why didn’t you say that before I undressed you, dumbass?!”

“Cause I like watching you do it, I guess,” Hinata murmured. 

Kageyama felt another tug at something in his stomach-- and further down, in the depths of his hips. Why was his boyfriend so adorable? Why could he say such things without abandon and make them sound natural and logical? It was a mystery, a mystery that had haunted him for years. But a mystery that he didn’t mind.

“I guess I’ll keep some clothes on,” Kageyama hissed, tearing his eyes away from his mostly-naked boyfriend splayed out underneath him and making bedroom eyes. “How about that?”

Hinata nodded eagerly. At the word, Kageyama only took off a few layers-- his hoodie, his shoes, and tugged his jeans down around his knees. 

“Should I put some clothes back on, though?” Hinata’s eyes went straight to the prize, pleased to see his teasing had been effective.

“Do I look like your mother?” Kageyama felt flustered at being eyed up, especially when he held himself with more dignity than to stare at the outline of Hinata’s dick through his underwear. But now that he’d done the same, maybe--

“Hey, don’t say things like that when we’re about to do it! It’s not fair! Not fair at all!”

“Then stop talking so much, and use your lips for something else.”

Kageyama dipped down, meeting their lips again in another kiss. A deeper kiss, with tongues wrapped around each other, exploring each other’s mouths like their lives depended on it. He rolled his hips forward, finding the faintest resistance against Hinata’s sensitive lower half as they rubbed against each other. Their rhythm was slow and careful, but needy and loving. It was so easy for this duo to match one another, so easy to fall into step and find their middle ground. It felt safe and real and perfect, and were they terribly philosophical students, they might have wondered about the existence of soul mates and their relationship with one another.

But instead, they were the kind of students that decided to bang in unused library study rooms. Is that not what true soul mates would do, however? Two souls, bound together by idiocy and passion. Sometimes fate isn’t the kindest, but it sure knows how to pick winning pairs.

Kageyama had gotten lost in their rhythm to remember to breathe-- not until his lungs were screaming and Hinata was groaning against his lips for the same reason. He broke apart with a loud gasp of air. Instead of using all their energy in kissing, he focused more on grinding their hips together-- his cock rubbing against the fabric of his underwear, Hinata’s underwear, and Hinata’s dick in unison. The friction was incredible, and it was difficult to keep his voice down.

“Hinata… ah… Hinata…” he bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself mute, but to no avail. And his boyfriend wasn’t faring any better either-- his eyes were snapped shut, and he had a hand clasped over his mouth to entrap his voice. God, that was exciting. How he longed to have his lips on Hinata’s again, to fill each other’s mouths with their moans rather than leaving them shut in in their throats, but no one could hear, no one could know, or they’d--

Then, unexpectedly, a sudden wave of pleasure insurmountable to anything he had been feeling pounded through him. His vision went white and he came, hard. All pleasure he had wanted to feel was stripped clean from the weight of embarrassment. Who cums from rubbing dicks together alone… What did Hinata think of him? Oh my god, Kageyama. You’re so old! 

But as he opened his eyes, he saw… he wasn’t the only one who’d come. Hinata’s eyes were clenched closed in pleasant bliss, his cheeks were flushed and he breathed in small, sated sighs.

Had they… cum at the same time?

“Oh my god,” Kageyama breathed aloud. “Oh. My god.”

“Shh, you’re ruining the moment...”

“But we-”

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Hinata laughed and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He felt a warm, sticky substance uncomfortably sitting in his underwear. How he desperately wanted to shower and forget that this had ever happened…

How had this happened. How. That’s all Kageyama could think to himself. How did they both cum so quickly, before they got to anything steamier than merely touching? If they were going to to it in public, they might as well have gone all out rather than… this.

Before he could do anything about that, however, he heard something. Something like a voice. Coming in closer and closer-- no, was it two voices? Laughing.

“Oh no,” he whispered under his breath, lifting his head to glance through the windows. Yes, he saw two figures approaching slowly. “Oh no no no.”

“What is it?” Hinata asked, raising himself with his shoulders. Kageyama pushed him back down. “No need to be a dick. We can always do it again, right?”

“Stay still, dumbass. I think someone’s coming.”

“We already did.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“You’re the one who’s yelling!”

“Because you aren’t listening!” He groaned. “Just… stay still. Maybe they won’t see us if we don’t move.”

“What, like dinosaurs?”

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” He hissed, and covered Hinata’s mouth before he could retort. They stuck close together, holding their breath, and watched the dangerous movement on the other side of the library with all the seriousness of a nature documentary. The people left just as quickly, thankfully staying far away from their messy escapade.

Once the coast was clear, Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief. “Maybe… this was a bad idea.”

Hinata pulled Kageyama’s hand off his mouth, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

“Way to think of that after we’ve done it!” Hinata flicked him on the forehead and Kageyama opened his mouth to protest, but Hinata pulled him in for another kiss. “It was...also sort of hot, I guess.”

“Perv.” 

If Kageyama was being honest with himself, he thought the same thing. It was… sort of hot, almost being caught. How disgusting was he. 

Well, they probably hadn’t been the first ones to use the study rooms for less-than-appropriate purposes. And besides, they didn’t do anything too bad-- they ended up shooting their wad far too earlier to turn their little stunt into full-fledged exhibitionism. (Actually, the thought of that wasn’t half bad. Maybe another time. Maybe.)

“Is the coast clear?” Hinata interrupted his thoughts with another tap on the forehead. “Because I want to get somewhere we can actually get freaky, and there’s no way I was going to study in the first place.”

“... It’s your fault if you fail this test,” Kageyama muttered.

“It’s your fault! You’re a bad tutor. You’re seducing your student!”

“Whatever. Let’s just… go.” Kageyama sat up so he could cover his burning ears with his hair. “Fuck, um. What should we do with that condom?”

Hinata’s blood ran cold. 

“We can’t leave it in here! They’ll think we fucked!”

“We almost did!”

“Just- just- put it back in!”

“That’s the worst decision ev-- okay. Alright, fine.”

Kageyama started searching around; as they pushed off all the papers on the desk, the opened condom and its wrapper had flown far off into a far corner of the study room.

Hinata got off the table to re-dress himself, pausing while slipping back into his jeans.

“...What’s so bad about it? You can put a half eaten snack back in the wrapper, why not an almost-used condom?”

“Did you not pay attention in sex-ed?”

“You’re telling me you did?” Hinata laughed, tugging his hoodie back on and completely ruining any semblance of order his hair had that day.

Kageyama almost opened his mouth to argue, but he caught himself with an aggravated sigh. That was an argument that could wait for a later day and thicker walls.

“Well. As soon as you open it, the condom starts to… deteriorate.”

“Whoa, really!?” Hinata’s eyes went wide. “That’s so cool!”

“And you think you can use a deteriorating condom?”

“So it like, it rots? Like a zombie condom? Do you think zombies need condoms…”

“Ugh.”

Kageyama shook his head while stuffing his books-- and the assortment of unopened condoms-- back into his backpack.

“Like, they probably don’t come anymore? Because they’re dead, but they bleed, so maybe it’s the same idea, right? But do zombies care about STDs?” Hinata’s eyes widened. “Wait, do you think zombie-ism IS an STD??”

“Have you heard of any zombie movies where people are infected by having sex?”

“No… but I bet there’s a porno of it.” Hinata smirked. “We could go back to my dorm and try to find one…”

Kageyama stared at him blankly before heading for the study room’s front door.

“Ah! Hey! Wait!” Hinata quickly stuffed his homework into his backpack and ran after him. “Don’t ignore me!”

“Come on, let’s get out of here before anyone else shows up.” He glanced away, suddenly becoming fascinated by the spine of a book about the history of botany. He rubbed the back of his neck. “L-Let’s just… get to your dorm…”

“Yeah, yeah, alright!” Hinata chuckled, taking Kageyama’s dismissiveness as not throwing off his idea entirely.

If they could get this far in a public library, he couldn’t wait to try even more in private.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my writing blog fan5fics on tumblr! with a few more followers, i'll be doing a commission giveaway! If you can't wait or arent lucky, you can commission me there too! if you just want to chat, my main blog is ceilingfan5! check out my cool friend sammy at vurtkonnegut or her writing blog, seventhimpact!


End file.
